warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Romance Collection
Natalie’s outfit She wears a red velvet suit and white scarf haisrtyle: a bun with her red velvet hat on Guest stars Debby Ryan as Helen And Bryce Vine as himself Transcript (at emerald street) Natalie: I love hanging out with you. I think we get along really well. 9 volt: yeah, kinda, We’re on the same page. I’m not looking for a relationship right now either, let’s just say that. Whatever you want, I can do. natalie: alright, the makers of Warioware adventures should 9 volt: uh huh, the makers did so well on helen’s Album, so we thought it’ll be fun (at 5 volt’s house) 18 Volt: What’s that? Hmm (reads a letter) dear natalie, we know you have been working on Helen’s album, because it’ll be fun emily: whoa, that’s a nice letter 18 volt: Emily, You’re... You’re sweet. so pretty. Emily: so cute! Oh, you’re so hot 18 volt: am I? (at wario’s house) Lulu: I’m so glad you guys are finally meeting. Mona: Yeah, it’s fun Jimmy t: and guess what? It’s a great party. Kat and ana: wow! (at the restaurant) Helen: That’s it for tonight. Thank you all for coming! (Claps and wolf whistles for wario and his pals) Ashley: so red: I feel so close to you and can trust you. You’re my angel, Do you need a ride home later? Penny: um, nope, really no, but Someone, gonna perform La la land Dribble: whoa, who is he? spitz: Bryce vine, he is the great singer jimmy t: yeah baby! (But suddenly) Natalie: Oh no. I. Am. In trouble. I need a bathroom. Tony: Yeah, But come back! Natalie: I’m goooood. I’m so much more relaxed now. Thank you guys. I just feel like I’m excited, I’m relaxed, I’m ready to paaaaarrrtttyyyy... (starts singing in H.E.R’s voice) ...with the best of them. And I’m gonna go down to the river! Emily: Wow, it looks like someone is really relaxing now. Mona: What are you guys talking about up here? Natalie: Oh, heh, ok (The next day) natalie: Last night was fun. It was. Very fun. Emily: Yeah, all the people are having a ball tony: but good news is everybody is having fun for the... (at the hall) Helen: Please join us after our final number, for some strawberry Swiss. (Smiles as she beams) Yay! (Then wario And his pals start playing instruments and the choir sings) Choir: (Sings fast) Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Natalie: When the blazing sun is gone, When he nothing shines upon, Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. Choir: Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Natalie: Then the traveller in the dark, Thanks you for your tiny spark, He could not see which way to go, If you did not twinkle so. Choir: Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Natalie: Oh! In the dark blue sky you keep, And often through my curtains peep, For you never shut your eye, Till the sun is in the sky. Choir: Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Natalie: As your bright and tiny spark, Lights the traveller in the dark,— Though I know not what you are, Choir: Twinkle, twinkle, little star. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! (then everyone runs away) helen: whoa, that people... tony: who on earth are you helen: my name is Helen, i’m A awesome singer Mona: we’re the employees helen: (Giggles) Yeah, the game started since 2003 9 volt: our lovebird Natalie is in love helen: our lovebird? tony: yep, I guess emily: that’s cool helen: well, I’m proud of you guys penny: thank you, we employees know you’ve worked on your album spitz: but the fun news is we’re gonna party! helen: that sounds like fun! (at wario’s house) frank: I’m coming in. emily: hi frank! Hi cindy! Hi Trevor! trevor: How many did you take? Cindy: Oh. Uh, I took nine. (at the nightclub) DJ: please welcome the girl, Helen! (the Audience cheers) emily: So mr vine is gonna do a duet? tony: yep, I got the guitar emily: And I got the drums natalie: uh huh, I got the keyboards trevor: so what’s our band again? natalie: I think it’s the Lovebirds cindy: But What’s wrong with our previous band? natalie: um, we got back together after the feek packrat gang broke up Trevor: oh, Why are you smiling? cindy: because we’re friends with you, but why? Because me, frank and Trevor left feek and co to say hi emily: I left feek and co as well, we’re human kids natalie: And Guys, I still look pretty, right? tony: yes, you look pretty with some makeup cindy: uh huh frank: But here comes helen now (Cut back to the stage, helen enters the stage, after she waves to the audience, she pulls a mic out) Helen: And now ladies and gentlemen, here with us tonight is the gamer who first appeared as he puts the mega in the mega microgames. Put your hands together for the one and only, 9-Volt! Woo! (Leaves the stage) 9 volt: thank you! Thank you helen! (Starts to feel sad) before I perform, I am gonna... natalie: come on volty, Don’t be sad. Things are going to change, sing la la land 9 volt: ok (la la land plays) 1: 9-Volt Oh you live in the canyon How big is your mansion? Yeah Fresh out of school Now you working and focus on fashion Pretty girl, and you let go Got time, but you got goals Hey baby, waste your time with me in California Hey baby, waste your time with me in California 9-Volt La la la la la Yeah, I met her at a 1 OAK La la la la la Now we at the same house party La la la la la If you wanna waste time Baby, waste your time with me in California Hey baby, waste your time with me in California (California) (Then Everyone puts their hands up in the air, dances, and then Helen re enters the stage) Helen: ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Bryce vine! Yay! (Bryce vine enters the stage) 2: Bryce Vine Oh, you born in the Hamptons I heard that's expensive Damn, and you famous on Insta Your pics is a blessing I think you could be a centerfold No need for the money, though (No need for the) Hey baby, waste your time with me in California Hey baby, waste your time with me in California (California) [Chorus: Bryce Vine, 9 volt] La la la la la Yeah, I met her at a 1 OAK La la la la la Now we at the same house party (man!) La la la la la If you wanna waste time Baby, waste your time with me in California (Uh) Hey baby, waste your time with me in California (18 volt, you ready) (Then natalie gives the microphone to Helen, then 18 volt and Emily enters the stage) [Verse 3: 18-Volt with emily] I'm a California Uh huh wit' me, girl, I look like bae My grass is greener, girl, without no snakes Them other full of games, girl, this not no prank Just broke up wit' yo' man, it’s the right time (Right time) We throwin’ money at a club, that’s the right vibe (Right vibe) I come alive at night time (Night time) She said all she really wanna do is love, I said, "Likewise" (Ayy) I like you on top like cilantro (Like cilantro) You like it in your mouth like blanco (Like blanco) I run the city, come wit' a Pablo (wit' a) I want you, not the code to your iPhone (Ayy) Straight player (Straight player) Your friends said don’t wit' me, straight hatin’ (Straight hatin’) Wasting time in Cali, ain't really wastin' time 'Cause you meet a ball player, that’s a come up, right? [Outro: Bryce Vine And 9 volt with Helen] La la la la la Yeah, I met her at Coachella La la la la la Why you acting like you don't remember? La la la la la If you wanna waste time Baby, waste your time with me in California Hey baby, waste your time with me in California (Audience cheers wild) 9 volt: thank you! helen: Bryce vine! (At wario’s house) wario: Did you all have a nice evening? natalie: yep, and bryce vine is a good singer, and also, It was beautiful, yes. Lulu: What did you think of the party? Mona: It was great. Kat: yep, It was great, right? Ana: It was perfect. wario: so let’s party wario’s Pals: (cheering)Category:WarioWare adventures episodes